1. Field
The following description relates to a super-hydrophobic thin film and a method of preparing the super-hydrophobic thin film.
2. Description of Related Art
Plasma refers to a state of matter comprising ionized gas. Plasma may be characterized as the fourth state of matter because plasma significantly differs from a gas in its normal state in terms of its electrical and thermal properties.
Hydrophobicity refers to a property of molecules or solid whose surface does not easily bond with water molecules or which rejects and is repelled from water. Since nonpolar functional groups such as —CH2, —CH3, —CCl, and —CF enhance the hydrophobic property of molecules, they are refereed to as hydrophobic groups. A hydrophobic thin film is used in various fields such as dust resistance, self cleaning, anti-fog, and anti-fingerprint, and so on.
Recently, hydrophobic thin films have been formed through various methods. Examples of employed techniques include UV coating, spin coating, electron-beam deposition, sol-gel method and so on. However, because it is difficult to obtain a super-hydrophobic thin film only from the deposition of a thin film, a method that coats a hydrophobic thin film on a substrate formed with a pattern is used. However, this process is undesirable in that it requires a lot of time and uses a toxic gas as well as a high processing temperature of approximately 200° C. or higher.
Korean Patent No. 10-0686780 relates to structure of hydrophobic organic thin layer and a method of production thereof, and describes a hydrophobic organic thin film deposited on a surface modified by physical scratches. This process is disadvantageous in that it requires a long processing time and complicated fabrication process.